cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Transvaal
Nation Information Transvaal (Transvaal Afrikaanse Republiek) is a very large and new nation at 20 days old with citizens primarily of Dutch ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Transvaal work diligently to produce Water and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Transvaal has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Transvaal does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Transvaal. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Transvaal will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Important dates in Transvaal history INDEPENDENCE WAR December 26, 2006 – Staatspresident Botha declares unilateral independence as Transvaal Afrikaaners Republiek. Accepted into Nordreich December 28 – Transvaal-Oil War starts with I like Oil; state government thrown into anarchy. December 30 – Zulu Rebellion starts. January 2, 2007 – Anarchy ends as Totalitarian State order restored. January 2 – Transvaal-Oil War ends January 4 – renamed Transvaal Afrikaanse Republiek GREAT WAR II January 13, 2007 – war breaks out and declares war on Astaroth (ODS). Victory of Astaroth and the destruction of Lord Jolon. January 14 – declares war on The Hiakkalooda (ODS); peace treaty signed after The Hiakkalooda surrenders and agrees to peace terms. January 15 – military becomes cruise missile capable. News articles relating to Transvaal 26 DES 2006 - PRETORIA, TRANSVAAL: Staatspresident Botha het vroeër vandag die onafhanklikheid van die Transvaal Afrikaaners Republiek verklaar. Die nuwe volkland en die Staatspresident is met die wydverspreide steun van die vriendlike nasionale volkere van die wêreld ontvang en hy is in Noordryk in aangeneem. DEC.26, 2006 - PRETORIA, TRANSVAAL: Earlier today State President Botha declared the independence of the Transvaal Afrikaaner Republic. The new nation and its State President have been received with widespread support from the many friendly nationalist nations of the world and have been accepted into Nordreich. DEC.29, 2006 - PRETORIA, TRANSVAAL: Reports of rioting in the streets of Pretoria sparked as a direct result of the on-going Transvaal-Oil War have now been confirmed – although sources are contradicting regarding the actual origin of the strife. Independent media reports that yesterday’s defeat of the Transvaal Defense Force during the Second Battle of Pretoria weakened the domestic security forces’ ability to maintain public calm during this time of trial. During his morning RadioTransvaal broadcast, Statspresident Botha however was claiming that “this is strictly the work of anti-Afrikaaner terrorists bankrolled by Zulus” as the true cause of the panic, as well as laying some blame with the liberal media outlets based in the capital city. Botha then stated "...despite the internal and external pressures faced by the nascent nation, generous foreign aid to cope with these difficulties has started to flow in to help buttress Transvaal as the nationalist community rallies around the survival of their newest member." JAN.3, 2006 - DOORNRANDJIES, NEAR THE TRANSVAAL BORDER: We are reporting from the town of Doornrandjies, a couple of kilometers south from the Transvaal frontier, on the road to Johannesburg. The situation within Transvaal has become chaotic, confusing, and tense. Before we were arrested two days ago by government troops and forcibly deported from Transvaal territory, we had heard numerous word-of-mouth reports of an anti-government rebellion - sparked after some members of the Transvaal Defense Force took up tactical positions within the African shantytowns. The Transvaal Defense Force is active in a conflict with the forces of I like Oil, a war in which Transvaal somehow became embroiled a couple of days after unilateral independence was declared. We had seen and filmed footage of some of the fighting, but soon afterwards we were arrested. All our video footage and equipment was confiscated and destroyed in front of us. We were treated fairly decently under the tense circumstances but some of the TDF soldiers escorting us to the border to deport us had mentioned causally that some Pretoria-based foreign news crew had been roughed up during their arrest and were still under detention. Some unnamed government sources have nervously stated the situation in Pretoria “is one of utter anarchy” and the country has been propped-up operating on foreign aid handouts from assorted friendly and allied nations. RadioTransvaal has been off the air since State President Botha’s broadcast on December 29 and telephone and television networks have been cut. However, we’ve also heard reports that President Botha is actually in full control of the situation and has simply been manipulating the escalation of strife and violence as a means to crush potential and real opposition to the Nationalvolk Party régime. JAN.4, 2006 - PRETORIA, TRANSVAAL: The State Government of Transvaal this morning announced five presidential decrees to consolidate stability throughout the nation in the face of continued unrest in the Pretoria shantytowns: DECREE #1) The State Government of Transvaal is maintained by the one-party rule by the Transvaal-Afrikaanse Nationalvolk Party (TANP); all other political parties and organization are prohibited. DECREE #2) Transvaal citizenship is limited to only those persons (regardless of colour) who can prove spoken and written fluency in the Afrikaans language. DECREE #3) the State Government of Transvaal reserves the sole and unilateral right to impose as it sees fit the application of apartheid laws and the usage of capital punishment within the nation. DECREE #4) the State Government of Transvaal places an immediate moratorium on Decree #3. DECREE #5) the official long-form name of the country is changed from Transvaal Afrikaaners Republiek to Transvaal Afrikaanse Republiek to reflect the linguistic basis (and non-racial basis) for citizenship. Transvaal Defense Shield The Transvaal Defense Shield is awarded to those national leaders who contribute to the defense, safety, and well-being of Transvaal during times of war and national strife. Receipiants of the Transvaal Defense Shield are deemed honorary Regimental Colonels in the Transvaal Army. The shield design commemorates the laagar tactics (defensive circle of ox-carts) used during the Slag van Bloedrivier (Battle of Blood River, Dec.16, 1838) when 470 voortrekkers repulsed between 10000 and 20000 Zulu until relief arrived. The following individuals have been named the first receipiants of the Transvaal Defense Shield by Staatspresident Botha and the Government of the Transvaal Afrikaanse Republic: comi3k of Dobrogea The cardinal of Khortoza Wheedle of Totenstadt Hendrik von Kruger of Boer Staat